turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Imbros
Imbros was a city in the Empire of Videssos. Throughout much of its history, Imbros was attacked, besieged, and sacked by countless armies, given its location as the chief city in its region. However, during the rule of the Avtokrator Stavrakios, Videssos greatly expanded its reach such that, from far Skopentzana, Imbros and Videssos the City seemed close neighbours. Imbros was the first Videssian city of consequence seen by both the future-emperor Krispos and the Roman tribune Marcus Scaurus. Imbros in the Bridge of the Separator Some two hundred years after the reign of Stavrakios, a civil war between the Avtokrator Maleinos II and the Grand Domestikos Stylianos broke out. Maleinos suffered a major defeat near Imbros and fought back to Videssos the city. Both stripped the frontiers of troops eventually leading to the loss of much of the territory previously gained and making Imbros once again a border town, now with the new Khamorth Kingdom of Kubrat. Imbros in The Tale of Krispos The village of the future Avtokrator Krispos was not far from the city of Imbros. This was therefore the only city that Krispos' village had contact with and got news from. When the village was fighting against a band of Kubratoi, the villagers asked help from Imbros. The city sent a squad of Videssian cavalrymen, only to find the Kubratoi defeated. The commander asked Krispos to join the army but the latter refused. Later during the reign of Krispos, the city was sacked by a band of Halogai led by a man named Harvas Black-Robe. Due to the chaos that followed, what happened exactly is unclear; however, many survivors said that Harvas had magically led his band undetected into the Videssian borders and thrown down the city's walls. They had then massacred the unsuspecting population and garrison. When Krispos and his army came to liberate Imbros, they found that not a single soul had survived. Videssian prisoners had been massacred and their corpses strewn around. What jarred everybody more was the fact that the civilians, priests and even the animals had been brutally impaled outside the city. Instead of lowering Videssian morale, this act of brutality only strengthened it. Imbros in the Videssos Cycle Shortly after their magical arrival in Videssos, the "Ronams" agreed to hire on to the Empire as mercenaries and marched to Imbros to be inducted. The town had high walls such that only three or four spires of temples to Phos were visible. While the walls seems sturdy and well maintained, the tribune Marcus Scaurus noted that much of the northern wall looked recently rebuilt suggesting the town had been sacked.Videssos Cycle: Volume One, pg. 31. The Ronams established a camp just outside the walls and the hypasteos Rhadenos Vourtzes permitted a market to be set up to keep them supplied. They were inspected by an imperial commissioner Nephon Khoumnos who was impressed with their quality and offered service with the Imperial Guard which Scaurus accepted. Since the season was late fall, Vourtzes suggested the Ronams winter by Imbros and then march to Videssos the city in the spring. Scaurus also agreed to this since it would allow his troops a full refit and to learn the ways and language of Videssos.Ibid, pgs. 36, 38-40. References Category:Videssian Cities Category:Battles